brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Supers (Jiawhien2015)
Alternate supers is an extension feature to brawlers' supers aspect, as the name states it allows brawlers to use any of the two different supers when the brawlers' super is charged and both supers are typically in-par in strength. The alternate super can be brought for 500 coins on brawlers you have unlocked at any level, buying all 27 alternate supers will cost you 13,500 coins. *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : - "Jessie deploys a robot that pursuits and shoots missiles at her enemies."' It functions like her scrappy turret that it shoots and Nitas' bear that it pursuits opponents. It looks like the robots from the Transformers Animated series and the Mecha skins from the 2019 summer robo update (blue). Here are its stats: **1200 base HP **550 Movement speed **Hitbox is same as Nita's bear **Attack shoots 2 missiles that travels at Piper's bullets speed with Nita's main attack range and each deals 100 base damage and has the same explosion radius as Brock's rockets. **When it is defeated it will explode in a 2 tile radius which deals 300 damage. *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : - "Bo shoots out a large special arrow that traps enemy brawlers caught by the net from the arrow, enemies will be trapped for 2 seconds."' It will go through enemy brawlers and stops at walls or reaches range limit which allows it to catch multiple brawlers, the arrow itself deals 100 base damage (8 tiles range). *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : - "Rosa instantly replenish all her hitpoints and her ammo."' This super should be in par with Strong Stuffs. *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : - "Piper spins her umbrella around her that deflects all enemies' projectiles and is immune to all damage for 3 seconds."' As the description says, and the super spin does not directly deal damage to opponents and can she still move at normal speed during her super. She spins in a similar manner to Carl. *' : ' - **' : - "Frank doubles his size including damage and health for 4 seconds."' *OR: - "Frank slams his main attack hammer three times quickly." He casts his "main attacks" three times very quickly, much faster than his main attacks thrice and does not uses up his ammo bar, can dish out tons of damage in less than one seconds. *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : ' - *' : - "Leon become intangible for 7 seconds, enemies can still see him but their attacks will simply pass through him."' Unlike his Smoke Bomb, attacking will not removes his intangibility and going close to enemies still makes him intangible. Intangible can be seen but cannot be hit and invisible can by hit and cannot be seen. Great for mobility purposes. **OR - "Leon stick out his tongue and pulls himself towards where his tongue lands." His tongue has the same range as Gene's super and he pulls himself towards targets or walls instead of pulling targets towards him which is inverse to his super. *' : ' - *' : ' - Trivia *Alternate supers are way trickier to think of than Alternate Star Powers since its hard to remain the relevancy to the brawler. **Because of this, it was actually planned to create long time ago. *Here are the origins of the alternate supers: **Transformers (Jessie): Alternate Star Powers page - Originally an ASP for Rico is when he dies, his body remains will form into another robot but this idea is scrapped from that page is because it is not good to have star powers that requires brawlers to die like Poco's Swan Song, though rico's robot is faster and weaker in HP that shoots bouncy bullets instead. **Hunter Arrow (Bo): Debutts in this page **Regrowth (Rosa): From the super Brand New (my idea) **Umbrella Pirouette (Piper): Debutts in this page, and inspired by Protective Pirouette (Carl) **Gigantification (Frank): From Android Robot **Quick Hits (Frank): Debutts in this page **Lightbend (Leon): Debutts in this page **Slick Tongue: Debutts in this page and inspired from Magic Hand (Gene) * Actually its not technically Alternate Supers since brawlers can use both supers they deems so in the same battle and it is better called Secondary Supers. **The Dancer is the first brawler to have a second super. See Also *Alternate Star Powers - My star powers ideas for the brawlers in the game. Category:Game Features